UnOrdinary: Joker of the Turf War
by JustAnAnimeOtaku
Summary: Turf Wars. A battle between The Royals of a school to another. This was supposed to be a secret activity where there are no spectator but only the competitor himself. But rules have changed, instead, it became the main event of the famous Magic School Competition...
1. Prologue

Turf Wars. A battle between The Royals of a school to another. This was supposed to be a secret activity where there are no spectator but only the competitor himself. But rules have changed, instead, it became the main event of the famous Magic School Competition.

In this fanfic, Seraphina never lost her ability, but instead it grows. John used to be a cripple but soon became a normal student whose ability is unknown towards the school except for the Royals. Because of John's strong power and his stubbornness to keep his ability unknown, he became the 'Secret Royal'. An ace to be exact. But with Seraphina having the same title as him, it was deemed as a flaw.

With a little alterations, a new rule is made. A rule that spreads throughout all schools. A new title was given. The title for the stongest. The title for the undefeatable. The title that is only fitted for him. The title...

'THE JOKER


	2. Chapter 1: Royals

A/N: This story follows the canon, but it also has various changes and alterations, including their magic level. It is also expected that this story has OC's for the fact that there are unknown students in every unknown schools. Take note that there will be typos and wrong grammarization. English is not my mother tounge.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story called UnOrdinary, Uru-chan does.

Chapter 1: Royals

_Having power as the reason, strong always bully the weak ones but cowers in front of a stronger person. By defeating low-tier, they gain satisfaction of thinking that they are strong. They want to assure their selves that they could stand on the top of the world, but they never look and care of the weaker ones that they bested. That's why, this twisted society was made._

_Sealed by fate after being born, weaks were hopeless. Lots of people believes this logic. When you're born weak, you'll grow up weak. When strong, same result happens. This is why they believe that a cripple will always be a cripple._

_But this was broken when the first late bloomer was born, people started seeing hope. It reached its highest peak when the book unOrdinary was publish. However, the book was banned when tragedy happens when people read this one._

_The organization EMBER was made, superheroes were killed. People started wondering what was the content of the book, but the never got answers. However, one thing they know. The author dedicated it to his child, who was the sole reason of the unOrdinary. For the child, himself, was the unOrdinary._

"John" called a certain pink haired girl with long extension on her hair. Her blazer was loose hanging on her right shoulder which made her inner white uniform visible. She was holding some kind of tray with foods in it.

"Yo, Seraphina!" John smiled lightly as he saw his bestfriend. They have been friends ever since John was still acting as a cripple. He was quite happy to remember that even though Seraphina thought he was a cripple, she still befriended him.

"Let's go" Seraphina invited before they made their way to their spot.

As usual, the two would go and eat alone in the rooftop of the school, where no one would bother them but silence. Needless to say, this event became their daily routine. Except that right now, they weren't alone.

"Arlo? Remi? Blyke? What are you doing here?" Questioned John. Now that they're here, lunch wouldn't be peaceful.

"We're Royals, it's obvious that we can come to this place, not sure why you think we wouldn't be here." Replied Arlo.

"Like the hell I would believe that!"

True to John's words, they're rarely eat lunch here in the rooftop. From this perspective, it was unusual indeed.

"Are you that mad because we destroyed you're date with Seraphina?" Though it was a deadpan, it sound like a serious question rather than a teased.

"G-Guh!" John felt heat rising on his cheeks before he groaned because of the lack of having an appropriate retort. At this, the other member at the roof began on giggling at the flustered John. Except for Seraphina, whose expression remain indifferent.

This people in here are John's new friends. It was difficult for him to trust Arlo at first, considering that he doesn't like the guy. But eventually, they've become friends. And for Blyke and Remi's case, it wasn't so hard considering that they're not an ass like Arlo.

"Sheesh, laughing at me like that... Are you sure you're my friends?"

With the intention to make them stop, John asked indirectly. But instead of stopping, their giggles turned to laughs. With John's glare, they halted.

"Ahh Blyke, John is doubting our friendship. Doesn't that hurt you?" Remi started, acting sad and disappointed with her mouth pouted.

"Don't worry Remi, John is just probably flustered right now. Hahaha!" Blyke let out a howl of laughter, which was then followed by Remi's giggles. This action, of course, irritated John.

"Why are you all here?" Seraphina, who was quite, finally talked. This gained everyone's attention. They know for sure, Seraphina was also irritated.

_'What a bunch of noisy people'_ She thought.

"What's your real intention for being here?" This time, it was John who asked.

Arlo could only sigh in return. As much as he wants to irritate the two, there was more impotant matters. On addition, they are the Joker and the Ace, which means they are stronger than him. It can't be help.

"Actually, we receive a Turf Battle challenge from Sky High School."

"Sky High School? What school is that? A weak one?" As much as John tried to sound not arrogant, those came out from his mouth.

"I wouldn't say weak, they're pretty competent. But wouldn't be able to match us, after all, we're the strongest generation of Wellston Royals."

"That's sound very arrogant of you."

"Whatever, don't really care. Anyway, that school focuses on fighting rather than studies. Which made them rank next to us when it comes to combat. But when it comes to power, they're way below the rank."

Wellston is the most famous school throughout the whole Japan. With its ranking being first in everything— Power, Intelligence, Combat or whatever. Name one thing, Wellston will be the first.

But when it comes to international schools, the word everything crumbles. With only one or two categories, they rank first. But with the others, they don't.

"Oh really? That's unfortunate. I was hoping I could fight someone strong." John said with a hint of disappointment.

2 months ago, his old personality resurfaced. With Seraphina's help, he managed to suppressed it. But that wasn't enough, some of it remained like his battle instinct. Every time there's a battle, he gets excited. Like a battle maniac.

"Don't be. Think of this as a practice for the real Turf War." Arlo assured.

Turf War can be played even when they are not on an arena. This is what they call Fake Turf War or, also known as, Turf Battle. But when in the school competition and an arena, it is called Turf War.

This was the new rule the world created. With this, they would be able to determine the best school in the world. This is what the rule wants to achieved.

"Alright" He sighed in defeat, he really wants to fight strong opponents aside from Seraphina. Only she can give John a challenge, but she always ended up losing.

"So when will we leave?"

"After lunch"

TIALTIALTIALTIAL

Immediately after lunch, they left after they've preparing themselves. They arrived on a place surrounded with sand and sand only. This was the place where the Turf Battle will take place.

It wasn't crowded as it was far from the city —or rather, no human could be seen except for the bunch of highschool students waiting for them to arrive.

"Are you the Wellston Royals?" Ask a guy with a messy blue hair and a yellow eyes. He is quite tall with a handsome face to add.

"Yes we are" Arlo replied with a hint of arrogance.

"I'm assuming you're Arlo, the king, right?" Asked a beautiful young lady. She has a blonde hair with a white cap on her head. She is wearing a black blazer and a skirt accented with blue color. On her right upper chest was a logo with a star as its emblem.

"Yes, Ms. Queen of Sky, right? And I'm also guessing that guys is the king" He said as he pointed towards the guy who asked them a while ago.

"Good guess." She replied while giving him a seductive smile. This didn't go unnoticed by his company.

"Arlo, as much as we want to watch you flirting with their queen, we still have a battle to do." Seraphina said apathetically.

"I wasn't flirting!"

"Oh~ defensive that much."

"Shut up, John! Tchh." He groan in annoyance before eyeing the other party.

"So, one-on-one or group battle?"

"You're making us choose?" The other party's king said.

"Yes"

"Oh, I guess one-on-one. Group battle is a suicide for us."

"Good. Now then, call your Jack."

"Very well. Reid! Go on!"

The said person stepped forward towards the empty space between the two party. He is a tall guy with a red hair and eyes and a stern expression etched on his face, but despite that, good-looks justify him as well. He is wearing their normal uniform, black earings and a bracelet on his right hand.

Blyke stepped forward as well, determined to win and defeat this enemy to prove himself the better Jack.

_'I can't lose! Not with Remi watching me!'_

"3...2...1..." Tension begins to rise as the signal of the fight started to count down. Forming their stance, they readied theirselves for the battle.

"BEGIN!"

Reid dash towards his enemy while preparing a pack of punch. Blyke ducked and kneed him in the stomach, which caused Reid to jump far back in pain. Blyke could feel the force behind the guy's punch as a strong wind followed after when he dodged his punch.

_'He's a close-combat fighter.'_

Reid kicked the ground causing a crater and a sudden shake near the area. He bolted towards Blyke, who was a little dizzy, and punched him in the face on a downward motion. Sound of strong winds could be heard as Blyke tried to dodge the guy's attack, but the move was too fast as his enemies fist hit him in the face. Hard.

Blyke hit the ground hard before crater formed on his back, he spit out the blood on his mouth. That attack may be strong but he still hadn't loss consciousness, he kicked the guy's feet causing him to fall before he stood up and jumped back. He breathe heavily while preparing the next move for his attack.

Before the guy could stand, Blyke sprinted before puching the guy in the face. He jumped backwards and open his hand towards the guy's stomach before he shot a laser beam from his palm.

"G-Gahh!" The beam hit the guy's stomach causing him to vomit blood. Burns could be seen on the Reid's body as his shirt was ripped and shredded by the power of Blyke's power. The enemy's eyes turned white before falling unconscious.

A small silence lingers around the other party but Arlo already expected the outcome as he announced the winner of the match.

"That concludes the first match. Our Jack wins."

TIALTIALTIALTIAL

{Information}

(God-tier)

Blyke - Laser Beam - 6.2 (non-canon)

Power - 8

Speed - 6

Trick - 6

Recovery - 3

Defense - 7

(Elite-tier)

Reid - Superstrength - 4.6 (OC)

Power - 7

Speed - 7

Trick - 1

Recovery - 1

Defense - 7


End file.
